<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's be kids again by EmaliaEclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981911">Let's be kids again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaliaEclipse/pseuds/EmaliaEclipse'>EmaliaEclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, No shipping, Tommy and Tubbo are dead, Tommy is Mello, Tubbo is called Bee, how do you tag, i don't know how to write a fic, it's 3am sorry, why are the creators real names there, wow there's a lot of ghosts in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaliaEclipse/pseuds/EmaliaEclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Name might be changed</p>
<p>Three people die that day</p>
<p>After killing Tubbo and Tommy Dream is hunted down by those once considered friends, In an act of vengeance for the two teens Dream is killed.</p>
<p>The tyrant gone, Two lights snuffed out, 3 ghosts- wait what?</p>
<p>(the summary is terrible oh my god)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, all relationships are platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The residents of the SMP were quiet, something unusual for the chaotic people residing there, the air still and quiet as if the world itself was mourning. </p>
<p>
  <em>After Tommy and Tubbo said their goodbyes everyone held their breath, surely the two teens would be back right? Dream wouldn’t kill some kids right? Right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Punz gathered everyone to fight there was a feeling of dread amongst the crowd, made worse when the purple light from the portal faded and the people of the SMP saw the scene unfold below them. They were too late- Dream hovering over Tubbos limp body, blood pooling below the teen, axe dug into his neck before being wrenched out with a sickening sound. Tommy was even worse, laying on the floor in front of Tubbo as if he had tried to protect him, a large gash along his chest.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Some screamed, others had turned away, the last ones, the ones filled with anger had fought Dream. They fought him until he moved no more. Til he was dead like the two children he murdered.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Eventually the SMP moved on, they never forgot the two bright teens-</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> Tubbo with his Bees and kind nature. Tommy and his affinity for chaos and causing trouble- </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They never forgot.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>When Ghostbur was told about his brother's deaths he had froze before disappearing, he had vanished for 3 weeks before being seen again, a haunted look in his eyes as he wandered the SMP. When asked he would respond ‘They're here, I know it’ before walking off again. He searched day and night for months, refusing to take a break even when his form wavered and faded. He only stopped when Glatt would take over his conscience muttering about ghostbur being “useless” and “dumbass, you ain’t finding them if you kill yourself”.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>On the 5th month of searching Ghostbur had almost given up, the two teens - He was meant to protect them why didn’t he protect them - had never shown up, whatever magic keeping Ghostbur as, well, a ghost, not keeping their spirits in the world.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Wilbur sighed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ghostbur cried.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(Glatt drank some more protein)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Quackity was the first to see them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A flash of green and red had caught his eye, and his breath caught.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>There, at the edge of the L’manburg crater were two children whispering to each other, the smaller of the two bouncing excitedly over something the taller child had said. The taller of the two was blonde, their curls dancing in the wind. They wore a bright red t-shirt, an unnerving pale line across the front. The most notable thing about them was their bright blue eyes and the green bandana tied around their neck. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(Fluffy ears, A striped tail, they looked like-)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The shorter kid was brunette, with a simple green long sleeve top. Bright green eyes shining out from their messy hair, a red cloth wrapped around their wrist.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(Horns barely growing in, a goat hybrid- just like-)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>But the worst thing about the children was their faded appearance, grayed out and slightly transparent- (two dead kids, looking no older than 6 or 7.)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(He refused to acknowledge the resemblance to his old friends) </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(Refused to acknowledge that these kids were dead)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Quackity had slowly approached the two, finally getting into earshot.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Mello! You can’t say that!” Brunette whined, pushing the now named Mello playfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Says who! I mean what I said, this place is a dump.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“But it seems so sad! You can’t make a joke out of a sad place!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Ughhhh, Bee sometimes you’re no fun.” The blonde whined.<br/>
Quackity saw this as the time to jump in, he couldn’t let these kids make fun of what was once L’manburg. (What was once a place Tubbo cared for)<br/>
“Hey! What do you two kids think you’re doing, hell, who are you two?!” At his shout the two had looked at him with what he could only describe as pure surprise, before the blonde exploded in anger-</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“WHO ARE YOU CALLIN’ A KID?” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Bee tugged at their shirt, holding them back as they tried to lunge at the man.<br/>
“Mello please calm down! I’m sure he didn’t mean it…”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Mello just let out a huff before grabbing the smaller ones hand, “Come on’ Bee, we’re leaving”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Quackity spluttered, just who were these kids? </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(He knew deep down, that once upon a time these were his friends)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“W-Where do you think you’re going? You never answered my question!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Mello just stuck out their tongue before vanishing, Bee in tow. Leaving Quackity stunned looking at the spot they once stood.<br/>
God, he must be tired- two little kids that looked and acted like his dead friends? Yeah right.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(They were real, but the truth was hard to accept)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>After that the two children had appeared everywhere, most people getting glimpses of them running around before vanishing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Giggle filled air replacing the once silent atmosphere. Harmless pranks scattered around homes. Signs filled with nonsense in seemingly impossible to reach spots. Everyone in the SMP could firmly say, their kids were back.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(Bee hated the looks everyone gave him, sad and filled with memories. He wished he could wipe the looks of their faces)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(Mello hated the itching familiarity of this place, why did this place seem familiar?)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(Far away, underground in an obsidian bunker stood a lone spirit.)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(Where was everyone? Who were they?)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(Why was there a corpse on the floor? The dead man had a mask like theirs.)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(Why were they here?)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(A lone spirit cried out in fear and loneliness, wishing for someone to save them.)</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bee and Mello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bee and Mello meet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he first appeared the first thing he felt was fear, fear fear fear and a need to protect, protect who? Who did he need to protect? And why was he so scared?</p>
<p>His hands dug into the ground below him, pulling up the grass in his anxiety. As he calmed down he had realized something more important- He didn’t remember anything. Sure he remembered being scared but other than that? Nada- nothing. </p>
<p>What was his name, did he have one? </p>
<p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small groan behind him, twisting around to see a small, green, something? He scooted closer to the something before poking it, flinching back when it moved slightly. The something had shifted and now he could see that the something was someone, fluffy hair with tiny horns. </p>
<p>The someone groaned once more before raising their head, green eyes taking in the area before they landed on him.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>He didn’t know how to respond to that, who was he? </p>
<p>“I- don’t know, I just woke up here”</p>
<p>The someone just smiled brightly “Don’t worry! I don’t know who I am either, I don’t remember anything really.”</p>
<p>Huh, so the someone was the same as him? That was… comforting, to know he wasn’t the only one. He wonders if the someone wanted to be his friend-</p>
<p>“Hey we match!” What? “We both have scarves, mine is red and yours is green! Do you… think we know each other?”</p>
<p>The boy froze at this, the someone did feel familiar, uncomfortably so. Why was he familiar? How did he know the other? He shifted in his spot before looking at the someone again, taking in their appearance properly. Messy brown hair going to their chin, tiny horns peeking out from the top, his ears were floppy and looked soft. Their face was round, marred only by a weird red mark going from underneath their shirt stopping right below their right eye, said light green eyes showing up from behind a curtain of hair.</p>
<p>They wore a simple green shirt with black overalls. Socks with a honeycomb pattern poking out the bottom, they weren’t wearing shoes. His eyes drifted to their left arm, a red scarf tied around it.</p>
<p>He felt like he had to protect this someone.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t remember anything?” He asked Red (He needs to call them something) “Anything at all?”</p>
<p>Red hmm’d before standing up (They were shorter than him his mind supplied unhelpfully) walking over to a nearby flower. He watched as they gently touched the red petals.</p>
<p>“I remember… remember… Bees’, and a nice bakery! I remember a big party, there were pretty fireworks!” Red giggled before continuing “ I remember… a big room, a big big room, and I was scared, a green man was hurting my friend! I- don’t remember anything after the big room.”</p>
<p>They sit down with their knees to their chest, tears gathering in their eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey don’t cry!  Look! I’m a big man and I can protect you from the green man!” He puffed out his chest, trying to seem older.</p>
<p>“You- you will?” </p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>______</p>
<p>“Hey what do you remember? You never said.”</p>
<p>He paused, hands falling away from Red’s hair and a tiny braid coming undone. He- He remembered- </p>
<p>“Mellohi, and Cat. I remember a big fight, and… I have brothers?” He let out a sigh “I don’t remember a lot, I can’t even remember my name!”</p>
<p>He flinched back as Red suddenly turned around, grabbing his wrists with an excited grin. <br/>“What if… what if we choose a new name for you! And for me!” They pull him up to his feet before smiling even wider “We can make them something we really really like! Or something!”</p>
<p>He can’t help but smiling, Red’s grin becoming contagious.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Yeah I’d like that…”</p>
<p>______</p>
<p>“Do you ever wonder why we’re ghosts?” Mello speaks into the darkness, not really expecting Bee to respond. “What happened to us?”</p>
<p>“Mhh, not really.”</p>
<p>Mello shoots up, looking at the brown haired boy like he just said something stupid.<br/>“Why not!? We’re dead! That’s kinda a big deal!” He huffed “Don’t you wonder who we were?”</p>
<p>Bee cuddles closer to his side before speaking back up. </p>
<p>“I don’t really wonder about that, I’m happy as long as you’re here”</p>
<p>“Clingbee”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>The night was filled with their giggles.<br/>_______</p>
<p>The two were holding in their laughter as they disappeared from the rude man, who was he to call them kids! What did he know?<br/>_______</p>
<p>“Woah! Mello come look at this!” Bee stood at the top of a hill, bamboo standing tall around them both. “What are you lookin’ at Big B? Is it another mule? I- Oh”</p>
<p>It was a town of sorts, with big towers and buildings everywhere a wooden bridge (the Prime path something whispered) running through the town. The air here was somber and felt like loss, at the same time it felt familiar (this is your home idiot!) like he had been here before.</p>
<p>“You feel it too, Mello? It feels like home.”</p>
<p>He nodded gently before tugging Bee deeper into the town, the two of them becoming invisible. They walked down the path taking in the sights, signs calling the town the ‘Dream SMP’.</p>
<p>(The name Dream sent shivers along his spirit, who was Dream?)</p>
<p>Eventually the two stopped at a small hill with a door breaking up the dirt, a smudged sign hung above it. It felt… so achingly familiar that it made Mello tear up, but he didn’t cry! He’s not a little kid! But still, he ran his hand along the sign with a hint of nostalgia (He’s never been here before! Why is this so familiar!?) while Bee pushed open the door.</p>
<p>Looking inside the two glance at each other. </p>
<p>“Welcome home Bee”</p>
<p>“You too Mello.”</p>
<p>That night is spent cuddling in a corner happy and content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Loneliness and Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aye Dream chapter ha haa... it's really short.<br/>I'm so bored, i'm just writing whatever I think of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>they had been in the obsidian room for a long time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>at first, they were scared.<br/>
scared  scared scared out of their wits.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>then he was bored, walls and walls with nothing to do.<br/>
he tried to play a game with the green-turned-red man.<br/>
(he didn’t seem to want to play)</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>they were mad now, where was everyone? why did they leave him?<br/>
(why was the man ignoring him?)</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>after awhile, it all blended together- boredom and loneliness and fear. how does he get out? there's no door, no exit.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>only...</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>the big purple square?</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>it was swirly and pretty, but scary- he didn’t like being scared. (why is he always scared)</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>they wanted to <strong><em>leave.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em></em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>they wanted to s <strong>t ay.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>they        were         <em>lo ne ly.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the red place is hot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He likes the warmth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so school huh?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I, like an idiot, started this fic right before school picked up- this means I can't work on this fic that much at all recently.</p>
<p>This fic is sorta one of my side-side projects too, it's not got a consistent update schedule nor a set plot. It's something I work on when I have nothing else to do if that makes sense? I'm really sorry if this disappoints people or makes you not want to read <em>(as if the bad grammar doesn't do that already) <em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>So yeah, this fic is going to be very slow to update- Sorry to those who read this!</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHH!! First fic I've written! It's a bit shit but I've never been a storyteller, I'm an artist first lol.<br/>I had this idea and just had to write it- </p>
<p>If y’all can’t tell I’m really bad at descriptions and stuff! I hope you guys can bear with me!</p>
<p>Please leave kudos if you liked, and tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>